Franco
Franco is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Pepperoni Bread Hates: Faux Brick Facades Occupation: Architect Franco grew up in Toastwood and studied Architecture at Torta Tech University. After college, he moved to Burgerburgh where he was hired by a firm to design tract homes for the fast growing suburb. There, he met his wife, Fernanda and the two soon had a daughter named Lisa. After 20 years and many promotions, Franco decided to leave his Senior Manager position. Soon after, he started his own architect firm in his hometown of Toastwood called Fernaco Architecture. Appearance Franco has smooth brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and a moustache. He wears an off-white long-sleeved shirt with a button-up collar and a light gold bolo tie around his neck split into two red laces. He wears almond-colored pants, a red belt studded by light golden metallic spots, and black shoes with brown laces. Clean-Up His hair and outfit got remodeled. He now wears a pair of black and brown-colored wingtips, and his pants are now beige. Styles Style B He wears a red long-sleeved shirt with black sleeve edges and brown buttons and linings underneath a mocha-colored vest with light gold buttons and pockets. He also dons a black-laced bolo tie, brown pants held by a black belt. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperoni (all) *3 Olives (top and bottom left) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Mustard *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Beef *Sour Cream *Black Beans *Pinto Beans *Lettuce *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cherry (far right) Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Mustard *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Atomic Shrimps (all) *6 Red Peppers (all) *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Sauerkraut *Relish *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Mustard *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Jalapeños *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **White Chocolate Star, Candy Rocket, White Chocolate Star *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Penne *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *4 Fried Calamari *2 Onions *2 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Al Dente Penne *Zesty Pesto *Italian Seasoning *4 Fried Calamari *2 Onions *2 Broccoli *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Syrup *Nuts *2 Hazelnut Swizzles, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Red Velvet Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Long John with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Holiday (New Year) *Chocolate French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse **Midnight Powder **Creameo Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Red Velvet Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Long John with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Shrimps (all) *6 Red Peppers (all) *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni *4 Asiago Cheese *8 Olives *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Grated Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Bacon *Tomatoes *Sauerkraut *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Sourdough Bread with Oaxaca Cheese *Regular Grill *Guacamole *Chorizo Sausage *Tomatoes *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner B *Horchata Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Churro **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Sombrero **Churro Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (New Year) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Stache Sprinkles **Nutty Butter Cup, New Year Topper, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Streamers, Nutty Butter Cup, Streamers Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Creameo Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Slit Top Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Creameo Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Autumn Leaves Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *Hot Sauce *Refried Beans *Black Beans *Guacamole *Sour Cream *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Guacamole Holiday (New Year) *Pita Bread with Chorizo *Atomic Sauce *Refried Beans *Guacamole *Sour Cream *Fire Tortilla Strips *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Cream Cheese **Fried Calamari *Avocado *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Chipotle Cheddar **Chorizo *Avocado *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 French Toasts *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *2 French Toasts *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup *Cinco Swirls *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Horchata with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana *Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Black Olives *8 Pepperonis *2 Pepperjack Cheeses (left) *2 Asiago Cheeses (right) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Thick Crust *Salsa with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Black Olives *8 Chorizos *2 Avocados (left) *2 Asiago Cheeses (right) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Bun *Sauerkraut *Relish *Onions *Southwest Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Summer Luau) *Italian Sausage on a Hawaiian Bun *Sauerkraut *Relish *Poke *Calypso Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Tropical Charms Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Bun *Sauerkraut *Relish *Onions *Southwest Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Italian Sausage on a Bolillo Bun *Sauerkraut *Relish *Fire Tortilla Strips *Enchilada Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Cancha Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Hokey Pokey * Peanut Butter Cookie with Peanuts ** Cookies and Cream * Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Rocky Road * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Syrup * Peanuts Holiday (Baseball Season) * Traditional Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Hokey Pokey * Peanut Butter Cookie with Sunflower Seeds ** Curveball Crunch * Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits ** Rocky Road * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Syrup * Peanuts * Candy Jack Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 French Toasts *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * 2 French Toast * Cajeta Syrup * Cinco Swirls * Chocolate Chips * Drink: * Horchata with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Smoky Bacon Shrimps (Left) * 4 Nashville Hot Boneless Wings (Right) * 4 Red Peppers (Right) * Southwest Dip Holiday (Halloween) * 8 La Catrina Shrimps (Left) * 4 Nashville Hot Boneless Wings (Right) * 4 Mummy Dogs (Right) * Southwest Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Chocolate Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Long John ** Chocolate Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (New Year) * Chocolate French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Countdown Crunch * Chocolate Round Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly ** Midnight Powder ** Creameo Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Long John ** Chocolate Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Sourdough Bread with Shredded Mozzarella * Regular Grill * Bacon * Diced Tomatoes * Sauerkraut * Southwest Sauce * Fries: ** French Fries ** Rico's Chili ** Bacobites Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Sourdough Bread with Oaxaca Cheese * Regular Grill * Guacamole * Chorizo Sausage * Diced Tomatoes * Southwest Sauce * Fries: ** Black Beans ** Bacobites Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria/To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Burgeria To Go! Rank 43 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 59 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 62 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 14 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 35 Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pepperoni Bread. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Asiago Cheese. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Oaxaca Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Stache Sprinkles. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Fire Tortilla Strips. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Ukoniro Soy Paper. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Cocoa Chipotle Syrup. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Black Olives. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Mousse. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cajeta Syrup. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Big Pauly in the first round of the Onion Division. *2012: He lost to Allan in the second round of the Bacon Division. *2013: He earned more votes than Gremmie, but then lost to Doan in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Purple Burple Division. *2014: He lost to Tony in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. *2015: He lost to Rudy in the second round of the Blazeberry Division. Trivia *Franco, Carlo Romano, and Rico are the only customers to order a cherry that is not placed in the middle in Papa's Freezeria. **He is the only customer to order a cherry that is not placed in the middle in Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!. *A portrait of a young Franco and Lisa can be seen in his Flipdeck. Order Tickets Franoco Pizzeria.png|Franco's Pizzeria order Franco burgeria.png|Franco's Burgeria order Franco Taco Mia.png|Franco's Taco Mia! order franco fr.jpg|Franco's Freezeria order Franco Burgeria HD.png|Franco's Burgeria HD order Franco Atamic.png|Franco's Wingeria order Franco's Hot Doggeria order.png|Franco's Hot Doggeria order Franco BTG.png|Franco's Burgeria To Go! order Franco star.png|Franco's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Franco Cup.png|Franco's Cupcakeria regular order Franco FHD.png|Franco's Freezeria HD order Franco St.png|Franco's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Franco Pastaria.png|Franco's Pastaria regular order Franco's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Franco's Freezeria To Go! order Franco Wish.png|Franco's Donuteria order during New Year Papa's Donuteria Franco (Regular).png|Franco's Donuteria regular order Franco winger.png|Franco's Wingeria HD order Franco PTG.png|Franco's Pizzeria To Go! order Franco's Cheeseria Order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Franco's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Franco Cheeseria.png|Franco's Cheeseria regular order Franco Cinco.png|Franco's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Franco (Non Holiday).png|Franco's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Franco New.png|Franco's Cupcakeria HD order during New Year Franco cup.png|Franco's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.21.14 PM.png|Franco's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Francco.jpg|Franco's Bakeria regular order francotmhn.png|Franco's Taco Mia HD order during New Year francotmh.png|Franco's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Franco (Holiday).png|Franco's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Franco (Regular).png|Franco's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Franco (Holiday).png|Franco's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Taco Mia To Go! Franco (Regular).png|Franco's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Franco (Holiday).png|Franco's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Franco (Regular).png|Franco's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1309.JPG|Franco's Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Franco Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Franco's Pizzeria HD regular order Franco’s Hot Doggeria HD order.jpeg|Franco's Hot Doggeria HD order during Summer Luau. Franco_Hot_Doggeria_HD_Order.jpeg|Franco's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Franco (Holiday).png|Franco's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Franco (Regular).png|Franco's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-14 at 12.49.20 PM.png|Franco's Scooperia/HD order during Baseball Season Screen Shot 2018-11-30 at 8.37.19 PM.png|Franco's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Franco (Holiday).jpg|Franco's Scooperia To Go! order during Baseball Season Papa's Scooperia To Go! Franco (Regular).jpg|Franco's Scooperia To Go! regular order 95DFDAF4-EBC8-47D3-B08C-D97AF1A1AE1B.jpeg|Franco's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo 373F6B49-44E7-4CCA-8D30-68936EBB97F1.jpeg|Franco's Pancakeria To Go! regular order B4109F32-FC9B-4145-922B-7A0E941A1B84.jpeg|Franco’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween 368B0085-1790-4DD6-B33A-763BB0D26FCF.jpeg|Franco’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Franco’s DTG! New Year order.JPG|Franco's Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Franco’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Franco's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 7DE338C3-5621-4145-8671-F6601BC67DDE.jpeg|Franco’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo C3D91C88-2CDF-4B3F-BBED-4BECCDA5341E.jpeg|Franco’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 2C7B4635-468D-4629-9C88-212684E7D8DD.jpeg|Franco's Bakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 0CD20B8D-FF98-4FFC-BCFE-DEE1A32C8DA8.jpeg|Franco's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Franco.jpg|Franco Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco_2.png|PERFECT Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco.png|PERFECT Okay_Pasta_-_Franco_2.png|Okay... Okay_Pasta_-_Franco.png|Meh Lisa_and_franco_dancing_again_by_hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Franco dancing with daughter Lisa Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Connor_y_Franco.png Franco_2.PNG Perfect_Cupcakes_for_Franco.png|Perfect Cupcakes Hugo and Franco talking.png|Hugo and Franco talking Poor Franco.png|Poor Franco MadFranco.png|Angry Franco 180px-Franco ordered a baddy from taco mia.png|Franco: "I didn't ask for a baddie! Your taco shop is horrible!" Maggie: 'But he looks like you! Isn't that cute?" Franco: ... New customer Franco.png|New Customer: Franco Franco with a rose.png|Franco with a rose Mad franco pp.jpg|Mad Franco! O points from franco.jpg|RAGE! FrancoNew.png Franco'sburger.png|Franco's burger Franco1.png|Franco Franco.png|Franco again franco perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.15.09.png|Angry Franco (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.19.25.png|Franco is not happy with the Red Infinity Loops he recieved Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png|Franco plays Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack (the game that started it all) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Franco perfect pizzeriatogo.png|Franco with his perfect pizza! francoperf.jpg|Perfect Order with Franco in Papa's Wingeria Franco Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Franco excited with his perfect hot dog! Franco Taco Mia Perfect.png|Franco enjoys a perfect taco in Taco Mia! Franco and Lisa together.png|Kingsley, Franco, and Lisa wait for tacos! UntitledPerfeect.png|Franco enjoying a perfect sandwich with Rita R1.jpg|Franco has a perfect pizza! screenshots_top_041.jpg Perfect Bake with Franco!.png|Perfect Bake with Franco PerFr.png|Perfect sundae for Franco Lisaandfranco.PNG|Franco and his daughter Lisa Screenshot (29f).png|Franco has his perfect sandwiches! Franco perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Franco Franco Perfect- Sushiria.png|Franco gets a perfect order in Sushiria! Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-26-10-04-17 kindlephoto-25246881.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-26-10-06-22 kindlephoto-25274641.jpg Angry Franco (Cleaned).PNG Utah and Doan.png IMG_5153.JPG|100% from Franco. For Franco Fans.png IMG 5214.JPG|Franco in the background IMG 0067.PNG 5F354A6D-A4F0-4133-806C-5A328F1829A6.png|Style B Outfit. IMG_0917.PNG|Pancakeria IMG_0672.PNG|Pizzeria HD IMG_1022.PNG Franco Perfect Sundee.png Franco Not Pleased.png Franco Nervous.png Angry Franco.png 197A06F3-75A7-48A0-87E6-125A426C5CAD.png|Fiesta! Lisa’s Parents in waiting room! IMG_1581.PNG IMG_2817.PNG francoperfect.jpg|Franco's perfect hot dogs Screenshot_2019-06-07_120818.jpg|Perfect in Donuteria To Go! francoprof.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-15_193446.jpg IMG 1561.PNG εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_16-42-32.jpg εικόνα_Viber_2019-06-23_16-42-38.jpg IMG_1807.PNG IMG_2190.PNG IMG 1825.PNG 02D336C4-9EB3-4CF9-8780-7684945EA76B.png B7050B55-FE31-480C-BA69-DEEA04EA9CE4.png 1FE48D6D-5C9A-49F0-AA85-2D8EF7974CDC.png 837358F1-3CD8-4610-805E-CF8B8E91E6C1.jpeg Screen Shot 0001-09-09 at 22.41.27.png|Franco waiting with his daughter in Papa's Cupcakeria Franco and Yui.png Screen Shot 0001-09-21 at 21.35.30.png|Franco and his daughter have perfect California Roll! Franco Finger Point.png|Franco is not pleased in Scooperia. Francomad.png|Franco got a sandwich that the player made with her eyes closed perfect63.jpg|A perfect Pineapple Upside Down for Franco! 2D5AE1DD-5EF1-4609-8659-E74676CFF7EB.png 2A47B054-BBAC-490F-A572-70EBF2DF2BDE.png AE3D13B4-7A94-42AF-AA8E-263F0D467C5B.png Fan Art Flipline - Franco.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Episode Franco.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Franco by Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Franco Flipdeck by Hershey990.png|By Hershey990 Lisa_Family_by_Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:F Characters